


we first said zero chances (but this time it's probably a 98 percent)

by sunsetmarks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmarks/pseuds/sunsetmarks
Summary: Doyoung likes Jaehyun for a long time, and in attempt of forgetting his feelings, he is given a reason not to.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	we first said zero chances (but this time it's probably a 98 percent)

It has been three years since Doyoung knew he had feelings for Jaehyun. He would have taken his friends’ advice if he wasn’t this stubborn. They were right, somehow, about him not experiencing being in a relationship because he has been head over heels for Jaehyun.

_“Are you sure, Doyoung? Are you sure you can be cold around him without coming off mean at one point?” Ten asks him._

_“Do I come off mean?”_

_Ten laughs, “when you try to be cold around someone, you end up saying things you don’t mean. Maybe try to be quiet? like mysterious quiet, and not I’m-actually-judging-you kind of quiet.”_

He started liking Jaehyun when they became best friends. Doyoung has seen Jaehyun fall in and out of love. He has seen Jaehyun date someone for months and cry for the whole week after the breakup. Doyoung joined Jaehyun whenever he drank on the balcony. Those nights might have even turned him into an alcoholic himself.

What sucked for Doyoung the most was the fact that they shared the same dorm room. The not-intended eavesdropping whenever Jaehyun flirted on the phone. Watching Jaehyun try to bake (when he actually can’t) after telling his boyfriend that he can bake, which ends up with Doyoung doing the baking. Listening to Jaehyun’s favorite songs because the man probably doesn’t know what headphones are.

After all the hectic weeks, it was finally a lazy day in the dorm. Doyoung can’t stop thinking about his past conversation with Ten. He stares at Jaehyun as he swiveled in the chair, listening to a song that goes “who could say that they saw us coming? tell me, do you feel the love?” on repeat for hours. Doyoung thinks about that specific line and possible what-ifs. _After four years of being just friends with Jaehyun, it would be cute if they ended up dating even after convincing their friends that there were zero chances of them dating, ever_ … Doyoung shakes the daydream away.

“Why the sad face?” Jaehyun approaches Doyoung, who is slouching on the couch. He nudges Doyoung’s leg, but he gets no response. “Who broke up with you?”

“No one?” Doyoung scoffs, grabbing a pillow and resting his chin on it.

“We’ve been friends for four years now. I know what’s up.”

“Then tell me,” Doyoung thought out loud; he didn’t mean to.

“Want to go out for ramen, like we usually do?” Jaehyun asks, his hand resting on Doyoung’s shoulder. He decides to change the topic after noticing that Doyoung didn’t want to talk about it.

They have been way too busy recently that they haven’t gone out. It was junior year in college, they both have their internships, and they were both studying for exams and writing papers.

“You’ve been way too upset recently, Doie,” Jaehyun can’t help but look at Doyoung. Doyoung has always been cheerful, and the sudden shift in him became hard for Jaehyun to ignore. Jaehyun grabs Doyoung’s hand and it stays that way for a minute before intertwining their fingers. “I hope this is okay,” he whispers.

Doyoung couldn’t continue on being quiet, it was odd. He just wishes he wouldn’t indirectly confess to Jaehyun. Doyoung tries to talk to Jaehyun about university stuff, which made Jaehyun at ease that the Doyoung in front of him was still the same Doyoung, his best friend. Doyoung has always been vulnerable to Jaehyun. However, there was one thing Doyoung couldn’t tell him.

The atmosphere was quiet in the dorm when they came back. Doyoung decided to be quiet again while he thought about his feelings for the younger. They sat beside each other on the couch, switching back and forth through the only four tv channels available.

Jaehyun swore he wanted to shut up for a moment, but words simply slip, “why were you sad earlier? It was like you got your heart broken. Honestly, if I was your boyfriend, I would be nicer to you. I would give you forehead kisses when you’re sad, and I’ll make you your favorite coffee,” his face inches closer to Doyoung, “I’ll drive you around town the moment you ask me to, I’ll count the stars with you, I'll be around for your every ups and downs.”

Doyoung’s face heats up, “what?” he stutters.

Jaehyun's heart pounded as his lips met Doyoung's. He wasn't sure if it was the right moment, but Doyoung pulls him closer. 


End file.
